Antidote - KyanpuPawa AU Story
by LemonGalaxyy
Summary: Nicole, a lab experiment gone wrong, was supposed to be a test for making artificial human life, but it went wrong and her actual body was revived. The only way she could be kept alive, though, was in a chemical liquid in a large human test tube. She wants to be like a normal person again.
1. Chapter 1

_Project_ _Antidote_

 _Name: Nicole_

 _Age: -_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Height: 60 inches_

 _Weight: 92 lbs._

Ame pushed the pencil through the spiral holes of the notebook and closed it. With a sigh, he stood up and walked out of the room.  
"Ame...?"  
He turned around to face the human test tube, spanning from the floor to the ceiling. It had smaller tubes and wires hooked up to it, and filled with a clear blue liquid.  
A blue-haired girl, wrapped in waterproof cloths to cover herself, long brown cat ears, and glowing purple eyes stared down at him. The wires hooked up to her in places down her arms and legs, a computer standing on a desk next to the tube. The wires were hooked into the computer, lines of code being typed out automatically. She pressed against the top of the tube, pushing herself down to his level. His face ashen, he answered her. "Yes?".  
"Do you love me?"  
"What?"

"As a friend, or sister, or anything else?"  
A blush started to form underneath his metallic cheeks. "...Yes, I love you. Very much. Why?".  
"I'm feeling lonely in here. I just wanted to hear that from someone.". She smiled at him.

Her smile faded, glowing tears replacing the smile floated up off her cheeks and bubbled up, dissipating into the water at the top of the tube.  
"I just wanted to know someone loves me...".

He walked closer and put his hand against the glass. She did the same thing. The glass was the only thing separating them. "It's gonna be okay. I'll figure out a way to fix you."  
More tears floated off her face, She touched her nose against the glass. He touched his back. "Don't cry," he said softly. He stood with his eyes closed for a moment, before lifting his head again, his wolf ears perking back up. "Hang on," he said thoughtfully, pulling a ladder to the tube. She floated backward against the glass, making sure to go nowhere near the ladder. He took off his jacket, folding and setting it on the nearby desk. Taking off his shoes and socks, he climbed the ladder. Unscrewing the lid and halfway opening the tube, he stared down at her in the water. She looked back at him, slightly puzzled.  
He took a slow, deep breath.

With a small splash, he dropped down carefully, squinting his eyes closed from the impact of the water. She shrieked and jumped back, as he sank almost down to the bottom. He opened his eyes and smiled, bubbles flowing out from his mouth where he exhaled. Being a robot, he didn't need to breathe, so he could stay underwater for as long as he pleased.

Though he doesn't really like water too much.

Wide-eyed and her ears twitching with curiosity, she looked at him.  
He looked back.  
She swam over and sank down into his arms, getting the embracing hug from him she had longed for. "I haven't hugged anyone in forever," she said, taking in every second of this moment. With a silent chuckle, he responded in a gentle tone, "Do you feel better now?". She nodded, and pulled away, breaking their hug. The ends of the cloths covering her waved gently around, almost gracefully. She bounced lightly, making her hair ripple and float up in slow motion. He smiled and swam back up, surfacing at the top. His hair dropped and stuck against his head, the fur on his ears and tail doing the same. _This is the one thing I hate about water_ , he thought to himself. He rubbed his head vigorously with a towel while shaking his tail violently like a dog to dry it off.

After fully drying off and a change of clothes, Ame walked silently into the lab room again, seeing her floating upright, but asleep. He grinned as he sat down at the desk beside the tube. He turned his focus to the computer, at a start the long night ahead of him, searching for an Antidote for Nicole.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ame?"

 _I'm so sorry..._

"Ame...?"

 _I never meant to..._

"AME!"

His eyes shot open, the glow from his pupils indicating he was charged delayed when he awoke, flickering off then back on again. Reality did not hit him immediately, being forcefully startled awake from Nicole's shout. He shook his head, trying to make sense of his surroundings once more. Reality came back to him, seeing he had fallen asleep with his back against the water tube Nicole floated in. She hovered above him, peering down at his now alerted face. "S-Sorry... I didn't mean to startle you from slumber,", she apologized, nodding in a sympathetic way towards him. He nodded halfway back, forgiving her. Shakily standing up, still recovering from the vivid night terror he just experienced. She pressed her hand against the glass, wishing to comfort him. He didn't look at her, but merely glanced from the corner of his eye whilst walking to the desk. She silently pulled her hand back, the tails of the silk wrapping around her wrist. "What...".  
He turned and faced her.  
"...Was your dream about...?" she said slowly, wondering if she should have spoken up or not. He answered back rather quickly, seeming on edge from this question. "It's none of your concern, Nikki. Don't worry about me right now.". Ame turned his focus back to the desk, going silent. His tone and expression set an old unwelcoming feeling through Nicole, she remembered this feeling all too well. She bit her lip, examining his face to see the damage she had done. His face was ashen, looking depressed.

She then realized.

Her ears stiffening as a habit of hers, she quickly spun around facing her back towards him. Glowing blue tears started to form in the corners of her eyes. She was upset with the fact she had hurt him once again for questioning things when not necessary, and the fact that she could have stopped what had happened.

None of this had to happen if she had paid more attention.

 _I-It's not his fault... It's not his fault... It's all okay... Y-You'll be better soon, r-right? He's gonna fix it, everything will be how it was._

Tears floated up from her eyes, mixing with the liquid around her. All the broken memories formed around her like it was a reality once more. It felt all too real again. Blurred scenes of chaos, gore, anarchy, and screams ringed in her ears, watching the world around her quickly falling apart. Her breathing paced up, along with her heartbeat. Ame heard the slight beeping of the monitor pick up with this, his ears perked to get a better listen to it. He glanced, then turned to the monitor, realizing she was in a state of panic. He stood up and lightly tapped the glass, her back still facing him. Her ears stiffened further. Her hands shaking, more tears bubbled to the top of the tube. The monitor's beeping got louder and faster, alerting her heart rate was irregularly much faster then it should be. He tapped the glass again, only this time with more force. Still not catching her attention, he raised his voice as a quicker way to bring her back. "Nicole," he said sternly. Her ears shot straight up, she shook her head, grabbing her ears as a reflex. She yelped out, dropping down to the bottom of the tube. Pain shot through her body, the urge to scream struck her hard, a shriek held in her throat, gripping the edged trimming of the inside of the tube. Still, not back to real life yet, she watched in horror as her sister ran, leaving her behind on the ground badly injured. A distorted image of a red-eyed robot walked up to her limp body. The look in his eyes showed he had realized what he had done, leaving him feeling guilty. He clenched his fists, resisting the urge to help her. Something... someone... was forcing him not to.

" **Nicole**."

Everything melted down into a puddle, leaving just darkness around her.

 _im so sorry._ the bot whispered.

i never meant to.

Suddenly, the present was back. She gasped, not realizing she was holding her breath for quite some time now. Bubbles shot out from her mouth, popping at impact with the water. Both his hands pressed against the glass, on the other end of the tube to face her. She sobbed, covering her mouth with her hand. Her silky clothes floated lazily around her, all so graceful like her true personality. He looked at her face, it wasn't remorse he saw, but sheer terror and fear. He knew it was his own fault, though she never would accept that fact. He cried from the inside, his expression remaining normal.

 _I miss you._

 _Do you miss me too?_

"It's okay... You're okay," he said in a low tone, reaching to pet her ears, then remembering the glass separating them. She continued to cry, letting her emotions pour out, having to keep them bottled in for so long.

The words looped in her head endlessly, slowly going to drive her to insanity.

 _im sorry._

 _im sorry._

 _im sorry._

...

🅸 🅽🅴🆅🅴🆁 🅼🅴🅰🅽🆃 🆃🅾.


End file.
